Harry Potter and Voldemort's Success
by darkprincess05
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and Snape's Daughter. Kali Snape has turned against her father and joined Lord Voldemort. Will Harry follow suit and turn to Voldemort or will he save Kali from his manipulations? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Letters

Kali woke one morning to a tapping at her window at Riddle Manor. She sat up and let out a sigh. She yawned as she climbed out of bed and headed to the window. When she opened it her owl, Hensley, came rushing in and sat on her perch and dropped a letter onto the floor.

Kali picked up the letter and gently sat on the bed, trying not to wake Draco who was still fast asleep. She opened it and immediately noticed it was from Harry. They had kept in touch all summer and she was becoming closer to convincing him of Dumbledore's lies.

i Kali,

Dumbledore is more distant from me more then ever now and I don't understand it. Dumbledore has always been there for me to help me and guide me and it's hard for me to believe that he could be so evil. It's even harder to believe that the man who killed my parents is just the opposite. I need your help to see in him what you see. Is there anyway we can meet and talk in person. I don't like to include a lot in my letters incase anyone else is reading them.

Love,

Harry /i 

Kali smiled happily. If she could meet with him then she could store the memory of her in the dungeons, when she saw her father and Dumbledore talking, in a pensieve and show him. She could also show him the incident that occurred the week before when her and Narcissa were in town shopping. She hadn't told him about the incident but she had wanted to. She had also not wanted to put to much information in her letters incase Dumbledore was reading them.

i Harry,

I agree we should meet. I have a pensieve and I think you need to see something. I'm sure it will be easier for you to sneak away if we meet late, so I've enclosed a portkey that will activate at midnight tonight and send you to Diagon Alley in front of Flourish and Blotts. See you then.

Love,

Kali /i 

Kali finished off the letter and gave it to Hensley. Hensley immediately took off with the letter. Kali yawned and crawled back into bed with Draco. She must have woke him because she heard him let out a small moan. He rolled over to face her and yawned.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked.

Kali looked at the clock. "It's seven. We have to get up in two hours anyway."

Draco arched his brow. "What are you talking about? You hate waking up early. You'd sleep until noon if you could."

Kali only nodded. It was true. She was i not /i a morning person. She would much rather be up all night and sleep all day. "Yeah I know. But I got a letter from Harry."

Draco sat up. "What did he say?" Kali handed him the letter and he read through it. "So are you guys going to meet up?"

"Yeah, tonight at midnight in Diagon Alley," she replied. "Don't tell Voldemort though. I know he won't like the idea of me being out in Diagon Alley alone after what happened last week."

"Yeah, my mum is still pretty tense about it," Draco said. "She wants me to come with you guys when you go get the rest of the things for the wedding," he said lying back down.

Kali did the same and rested her head on his bare chest. "Yeah, I agree with her on that one. Normally I wouldn't have you bother. But last week was-"

"Scary," Draco finished. Kali nodded. She never thought that she would ever become that afraid of someone. Voldemort had told her if anything like that happened again he would have no choice but to take things into his own hands. And she didn't doubt him. "It won't happen again, I promise," he said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kali and Draco lay there for a while talking about the wedding and about the meeting with Harry that night. "Maybe I should go with you," he said. "Just in case."

"I don't know," Kali said. "Maybe you should. And I can owl him back after he responds to my last letter and tell him I'm bringing you and he can bring someone else too."

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Kali sighed. "So what are we doing today?"

"The usual," Draco said. "Breakfast, then training. Then we can get in our showers and go eat lunch. Then we'll go to Diagon Alley and get the rest of the stuff for the wedding. I have homework to finish up, then dinner, then... whatever you want," he said smirking.

Kali laughed. "Sounds good to me," she paused. "I really need to get some homework done too."

Draco let out a sigh of defeat and climbed out of bed. "We should get downstairs for breakfast."

Kali nodded and pulled her pink robe over her pajamas and followed Draco out of the room and down to the dining room. When they got down there Voldemort was sitting at the end of the table reading the Daily Prophet. He put it down when he noticed them come in. "You're both here on time. That's a shocker," Voldemort said smiling.

Kali smiled. "Yeah, Hensley woke me and I woke Draco," Kali said sitting down in the chair on his right as Draco sat on his left. "So what are we covering today in training?"

"Offensive spells," Voldemort said. "Draco is very good with his curses but you need some work on them." Kali nodded.

After they finished eating breakfast Kali and Draco went up to their room to change into their training clothes. Kali wore a green track suit while Draco wore track pants and a t-shirt. They went into the backyard of Riddle Manor where they saw Lucius and Voldemort waiting for them.

"Draco you will work with your father today to work on your swording skills," he said looking to Draco. He turned to Kali. "And we will work on your curses."

Kali nodded and they walked over to a wizard Kali had never seen before. Before they approached him Voldemort whispered in her ear. "This is one of my death eaters. He has betrayed us and he will work as your guinea pig. Do not be afraid to hurt him. He deserves everything he gets, although he does not know that I know what he has done."

Kali nodded. In spending the last couple months with Voldemort she noticed that he had very little tolerance for people who betrayed him, and realized that her father was a lucky to get away with everything he had done. They approached the man and he said nothing, only nodded. Kali and Voldemort stood a good distance from him. Voldemort whispered a spell in her ear and she uttered them using the motions he had taught her yesterday. Kali pointed her wand at him, "Petrificus Totalus." Instantly the man's body when stiff and he fell to the ground. Voldemort smiled and whispered something else. Kali walked over to the man and pointed her wand at him again, "Furnunculus." After the last syllable was said his face immediately started to be covered by big ugly boils. Kali cringed at him, it wasn't pretty. Kali whispered a spell to return him to his old state. Voldemort appeared at her side and whispered another curse. "Sectumsempra." Immediately his body started to receive cuts everywhere. Kali took a step back as she heard the man scream in pain. Kali said the counter-spell and the man stopped screaming.

Voldemort smirked. "Very good my dear. Now I want you to try the Cruciatus."

Kali looked at him in shock. "But that's an unforgivable."

"Yes," Voldemort said. "But he has done horrible things. He not only has betrayed me but you as well. He is the one who told Dumbledore that you and Narcissa were in Diagon Alley that day."

Kali's eyes widened in shock and anger. i So it was his fault. /i She thought angrily. She pointed her wand at him and yelled, "Crucio!"

The man fell back to the ground and started shaking and screaming in pain. But Kali didn't care. It was his fault for what had happened the week before. It was unforgivable. Voldemort stepped up behind her and lifted his wand releasing the curse from the man. "Very good, my dear," Voldemort whispered behind her. He shot his head back at the man who was still laying on the ground. "Avada Kedavra." The man's eyes widened in shock before the light in them disappeared completely. "We never have to worry about him again."

Kali only nodded. "Are we done?"

"Yes, of course," Voldemort said. "Go tell Lucius that we are all done for today. You, Draco, and Narcissa may go to Diagon Alley and finish shopping.

Kali nodded and headed toward Draco and Lucius. She told Lucius what Voldemort said and he allowed Draco to leave. "I want a nice hot shower. How about you?" Kali only nodded and followed him into the house and up the stairs. Draco stopped her on the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"It was a death eater?" Kali said quietly.

"What? Who was a death eater?" Draco asked obviously confused.

"A death eater told Dumbledore that we were in Diagon Alley that day last week," Kali said a little louder. She was still angry.

"What? Who was it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Kali said. "Voldemort was having me practice curses on him. Then he told me who he was..."

Draco was in shock. It had been a death eater. Someone they all trusted. "Did Voldemort punish him?"

Kali shook her head. "No, I did."

Draco's eyes widened. "You did. Are you okay?"

Kali nodded. "I'm fine. I've never done an unforgivable, so it's a little weird."

"Well it's okay," Draco said. "He deserved that and more. Did Voldemort kill him?"

Kali nodded.

"Good," Draco said pulling her into a hug. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "No one can ever hurt you again. I promise." Kali only nodded and smiled at being in him arms. He had always made her feel safe just by holding her.

They both went to their separate bathrooms and took showers and dressed. Kali did her hair up in a pony tail and pulled on some hip-huggers and a green tank top. When she met Draco in their room he was wearing, jeans and a button up blue shirt. They joined Narcissa at Diagon alley and began shopping. They still needed a few more things for the wedding which was only a week away. After shopping they went back to Riddle Manor and Draco and Kali finished up their homework and at seven they went down for dinner. Dinner was boring. It was only Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Kali so little was said. After dinner Kali excused herself and went up to her room. When she arrived she saw a letter on her bed and Hensley was sleeping in her cage. Kali sat on her bed and opened the letter.

i Kali,

Okay I will see you then.

Love,  
Harry /i 

Kali grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to write.

i Harry,

Draco insists on coming so you should bring someone along.

Love,

Kali /i 

Kali folded up the parchment in an envelope and looked across the room to see Spike, Draco's eagle owl, sitting in his cage looking quite bored. She handed him the letter. "Take this to the Burrow and give it to Harry Potter. Don't let anyone else read this letter besides him," Spike nipped her hand in understand and took off with the letter.

Kali decided to get some sleep. She would have to get up that night and she knew she would be gone for at least a couple hours.

At 11:45 Kali was woken to a bright light. "Kali, get up."

"Hmm?" Kali moaned. She opened her eyes to see Draco standing over her. She sat up. "What time is it?"

"11:45... you might want to get dressed so we can go," Draco said smiling at her.

Kali nodded and climbed out of bed. "Did you even go to sleep?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't need 10 hours of sleep like you do."

Kali laughed. It was so true. After she dressed she walked over to a quill that was sitting on the mantle. "Are you ready?"

Draco nodded his head. "1...2...3..." On 3 they both grabbed the quilled and were portkeyed to Diagon Alley in front of Flourish and Blotts. The streets were completely empty, which, they were both very happy about. A few minutes later they heard a noise and turned around to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

AN: there it is... the sequel... be happy... lol... i know this chapter is a little short... but the next will be longer... and i'm happy to say that Violet Gryffindor made me a beautiful banner for Snape's Daughter and I'm going to have one made for this one... PLEASE review... that little box down there isn't decortation... you're actually supposed to write your opinions in it... nice opinions... these opinions are called reviews... and I love reviews... they make me very happy and make me want to write more... ok... i just wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed Snape's Daughter... it means a lot... tear... thanks again and please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Truth Revealed

"Hey Harry... Ginny," Kali said as they approached them, Kali holding the pensieve in front of her.

"What's the pensieve for?" Harry asked.

"I wanted you to see for your own eyes what happened in my father's office that night and what happened last week right here in Diagon Alley," she replied. She set the basin down on the ground and put her wand to her head, slowly pulling out a shiny string of her memory that looked like hair from her head. Once it was pulled out she placed it in the basin. "Ready?"

They all nodded and stepped up to the pensieve, looking down at the swirling memories. Kali tapped the memories with her wand and everyone leaned forward so they were looking over the pensieve before they were all sucked in. They looked around and saw they were in the dungeons of Hogwarts, right outside Snape's office. Since they were in the pensieve they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them so they stepped right into the office to see Dumbledore and Snape talking.

"Severus, I'm sorry but I don't think she's trustworthy," Dumbledore said. Harry watched intently.

"What do you mean?" Snape said. "She will not follow Voldemort. She is loyal to us not him."

Kali frowned; it had pained her that she had to replay this memory, to remember her father's betrayal. But Harry needed to see it for himself.

"Severus, if she joins him then he will be too powerful, then any chance of me gaining power will be non existent," Dumbledore said. Harry's mouth dropped slightly opened. There, it was exactly what Kali had told him. Dumbledore wanted power. But why? And since when?

"I know." Severus replied.

"And if I don't gain power then neither will you," Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape was looking back at hi just as harshly. "She will not turn against us. She is my daughter and she will do what I say whether she likes it or not."

Kali turned to Harry. "This is where my dream ended. I stayed to see and hear what I didn't get to see or hear in my dream." Harry only nodded and turned his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"And what will you do if she does betray us. You said yourself she has been avoiding you all week," Dumbledore spat at him. It was hard for Harry to watch all of this happen before him. He had never seen Dumbledore so mean and uncaring. It just wasn't in his nature. What had changed him?

"She's probably still sore about everything that happened before break. And she may still be having those dreams," he said.

"And she didn't even tell you what her dreams were of," Dumbledore said. "How do you know she doesn't already know the truth about you, about us? I'm telling you right now, if you don't do something about this, I will."

Snape looked so angry. "And what should I do?"

"I don't care. But you know what you must do if she does betray us," Dumbledore said.

"Yes I do," Severus said.

"And you will not hesitate?"

"No, if she betrays us then she will deserve it," Snape spat.

"So do you have it, in case she does?"

Snape nodded. He opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a dagger. He showed it to Dumbledore and put it back in the drawer.

"Good," Dumbledore said while a smirk formed on his lips. "Now let's go to my office where we can have more privacy to discuss this matter further."

After the two men left they all turned around to see Kali sneaking into the room. It was obviously the memory of Kali since the current Kali was standing next to Harry and Draco. They watched as 'Kali' went over to the desk and pulled out the dagger. She read the words out loud, "Spill the Blood of Those Who Betray You." Kali gasped. She returned the dagger to its place and hurried out of the room.

Snape's office disappeared and they were all back in Diagon Alley. "Now, onto the next memory of last week," said Kali as she pulled another memory out of her head and placed it into the pensieve. When Kali tapped the memories this time and everyone looked in, they saw Diagon Alley and were all sucked back into the pensieve. Before they knew it they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Kali pointed in the direction of a small shop that Narcissa and 'Kali' had come out of and they seemed to be talking excitedly. Kali, Draco, Harry and Ginny all walked over to the two so they could hear their conversation.

**Memory Kali's POV**

"So we have the floral arrangements all done. Now let's move onto decorations," Narcissa said. "'Patty's Decorations for all Occasions' is a great place to go."

"That's on the other side of town. Figures," Kali sighed.  
Narcissa let out a sigh of agreement. "Why don't we walk through the alleys? We'll get their much faster."

Kali thought about it for a moment. She hated alleys and how they were so dark and dank but her feet were killing her and she wanted to get back home and eat dinner. "Okay let's go."

The two descended into the nearest alley and made their way to the decorations shop. As they walked through Kali started to get a bad feeling. She silently pulled out her wand and looked all around her as she followed Narcissa. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Narcissa gasp. She looked up to see a man standing with his wand at Narcissa's neck. She let out a gasp and quickly held up her wand. "Who are you?"

He pulled off his hood and Kali was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. He smiled wickedly at her shocked expression. "What? You weren't expecting me?"

"What do you want?" she asked. She had to admit she was scared. She knew Dumbledore was much more experienced then her in spells and curses. She was no match for him.

"I want you to come back to our side. And tell Harry that everything you said wasn't true. That Voldemort was telling you lies," Dumbledore said harshly.

Kali's eyes widened. _Go back? To my father? The man who betrayed me? _She knew she couldn't. It would be too much for her. And she couldn't lie to Harry. But she couldn't let him hurt, or even kill Narcissa. She was like the mother she never had. "Fine. I'll go. Just let her go."

"No Kali, you can't," Narcissa screamed. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. He'll kill you if you go back."

"No he won't," Kali said. "He needs me to tell Harry the 'truth'"

Dumbledore smiled a wicked smile and gestured for her to come closer to him. She walked toward him and he grabbed her, pulling her into his body while he preformed a non-verbal that threw Narcissa down to the ground. He suddenly had both Kali and Narcissa's wands and was throwing them behind him so neither one would get any ideas. He pointed his wand at Kali's head and laughed evilly. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "You were wrong, Kali. I don't need you." Kali's eyes widened in fear as the last words escaped Dumbledore's mouth, for she knew what was going to happen. She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Stupefy," he yelled. Kali flinched when she heard the word but she was fine. She opened her eyes to see Narcissa on the ground, unconscious. Dumbledore laughed wickedly at Kali who was in complete shock. "Now," he said pushing her away from him and making her fall to the ground next to Narcissa. "I'll be done with you. Avada K-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Kali's breath caught as she watched Dumbledore's wand went flying out of his hand before she turned around to see Voldemort, standing with his wand pointed, in the alley. She quickly stood up and ran over to him. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

"Leave Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed. "If you ever come near my daughter again I will personally take care of you once and for all."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the word that escaped from Voldemort's lips. _Daughter?_ Dumbledore gave him a small smirk. "I'll leave for now. But watch your back Kali. Leave Harry alone or I will personally dispense of both of you," and with that Dumbledore disapparated.

Kali shuddered. She had never been so scared of anyone. The thought, that if Voldemort hadn't shown up when he did and disarm Dumbledore, she might be dead. It was a very scary thought and one she didn't want think of. She wasn't ready to die.

Voldemort went over to Narcissa and pointed his wand at her. "Ennervate," he said. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Kali and she let out a gasp as she remembered what had happened. "Are you alright dear?"

Kali nodded slowly, not leaving Voldemort's side. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"We should get out of here before I am seen," Voldemort said. He wrapped his cloak around Kali and apparated with her to Riddle Manor with Narcissa following behind.

**End Memory Kali's POV**

Kali looked around as the memory ended. They all had shocked expressions on their faces, even Draco. He hadn't seen the scene personally so it was still a bit of a shock for him. They left the pensieve and when everyone had their feet Kali asked "Well?"

Harry's gaze left the ground and looked at her. He didn't know what to say. She was right. Had always been right. Dumbledore wasn't the same. He was evil. He tried to kill Kali and after that failed warned her to stay away from him or he'd kill them both. _He threatened to kill me._

Harry's mind was buzzing with this new information. Dumbledore had changed from the kind old man that Harry thought he had been. He was evil and all he wanted or cared about was power. _So does that mean Voldemort is the good one?_ Harry had a hard time believing that Voldemort had really changed. The man had killed his parents and he wasn't exactly ready to run and join him.

"How has Voldemort changed?" Harry asked quietly.

"I can't really explain it. He said he's tired of fighting and he just wants to fix the corruptness of the Ministry."

Harry only nodded. He had to admit the Ministry had a lot of problems and it desperately needed to be dealt with. This thought immediately left his mind when he heard Ginny speak up for the first time since they had arrived.

"He called you his daughter?" Ginny said questioningly. Harry was shocked that the memory of that word escaping Voldemort's lips had left his mind. He looked to Kali to see what she had to say.

"At the beginning of the school year Voldemort adopted me," Kali said not looking at any of them. She still wasn't sure how Harry was taking all of this news. "I'm not a Snape but a Riddle now. Kali Riddle. Well that is until Draco and I get married," she said letting a small smile appear. She felt Draco's arm creep around her waist and she looked up at him.

"We should all get back before we are noticed," Draco said.

Kali agreed. "Harry?"

Harry had been in deep thought and wasn't letting anything else in. Voldemort was good and Dumbledore evil. _Can I really go back to the Burrow knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to kill me?_ Harry looked up when he realized Kali was looking at him. "I'll owl you tomorrow after all of this settles in."

Kali nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. It was nice to see you Ginny."

Ginny nodded and her and Harry left with a portkey they had made earlier. They arrived in the front of the Burrow with a loud thump and made their way back inside the house.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what to do," Harry said. "I can't trust Dumbledore and I'm afraid to trust Voldemort."

"I think you know what you have to do," Ginny said. "You have to trust Kali. She cares about you. She's your family. Maybe she's right and Voldemort has changed."

Harry didn't respond. He knew Ginny was right. He knew he could trust Kali. He had learned enough to know when someone is lying to him. And Kali was not lying at all. She had been right the entire time and now Harry just wished he had listened to her from the beginning.

AN: yeah I know it took me a while to get this up but my life has been a bit hectic lately. I hope the next doesn't take as long but it prolly will… sorry in advance… PLEASE review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Meeting with Voldemort

"Three more days," Kali said quietly to herself as she marked off another day on the calendar. Only three more days and she and Draco would be married. She couldn't wait. It was her biggest dream come true.

Kali turned to her curtains and opened them letting the sun shine in. Draco, who was still lying in bed, groaned as the light reached his eyes. "Kali it's too early."

Kali smiled at him as he slid under the covers to shield his eyes. "No it's not. We've already missed breakfast and I'm sure a house-elf will be coming up any time now to get us up."

"Then why didn't you just let him wake me up?" he asked in a whiny tone.

"Because, I just _love_ to here you whine first thing in the morning," she said sarcastically.

Draco pulled the covers from his face and smiled at her. "And you get to listen to it every single morning after we're married."

"Yeah I guess I'll just have to get used to it," she said as she climbed up on the bed, inching towards him.

Draco smiled and pressed his lips against her. Kali let out a sigh when he let go and smiled. She loved his lips. They were absolutely perfect, especially when they were up against hers.

"Come on," she said standing up. "Get in a shower so we can go get our training done for today."

Draco let out a deep sigh pushed the covers off his body and pulled himself out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and after he was out of sight Kali jumped on the bed and curled up under the covers. She didn't get a chance to get comfortable before an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her. She immediately recognised the owl as Hedwig and quickly opened the letter.

_Kali, _

I want to talk with him before I make my final decision. Just you, me and him. No death eaters or anything. Just the three of us. If you can arrange that then I'll consider joining him.

Harry

Kali smiled at this and took off down the stairs of Riddle Manor with the letter. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she dashed into the living room to see Voldemort reading the Daily Prophet. She ran to stand in front of him and handed him the letter.

"What's this?" he asked looking up to see she was out of breath.

"Just read it," she said happily.

He looked over it and looked back up at her smiling. "Tell him we'll meet him in Hogsmeade tonight at Midnight. Send a portkey for him." Kali nodded taking the letter and started back to the staircase before she heard Voldemort start to say something. "And Kali, I'm proud of you."

Kali couldn't keep the smile off her face and she didn't want to either. He was proud of her. She nodded and headed back up the stairs to her and Draco's room. When she walked in Draco was pulling a black t-shirt over his head. "Hey, where did the owl come from?"

"That's Harry's owl, Hedwig," she said handing him the letter.

He read it and handed it back to her. "So what did Voldemort say?"

"We're meeting him at midnight in Hogmeades," she said smiling.

"Do you think he's going to join us?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Kali said. "I can tell he's still a little worried that it's going to end up stabbing him in the back."

"Well we can't really blame him," Draco said. "After all, Voldemort did kill his parents."

Voldemort sat alone in his office looking at some papers on his desk when Lucius lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Voldemort said keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him. Lucius walked in and bowed low. "What is it Lucius?"

"I have gathered the men that I want to accompany me on the trip," Lucius said as he stood up. "We are awaiting your orders."

"Good," Voldemort said pushing the papers away from him. "Tonight I will convince Potter to join me and then he will come to our side and we'll be able to destroy Dumbledore and take over Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"So do you wish for us to hold back on the attack?" Voldemort said.

"For now, yes," Voldemort said letting out a sigh. "I need Potter to trust me before we place an attack on the Order."

Lucius nodded. "Do you think he will join us?"

Voldemort smirked. "Of course. As long as Kali doesn't find out the truth he will come and join us. He trusts her and before long he will trust me."

11:58pm

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Ginny asked as they stood alone in the kitchen of the Burrow. "Maybe I should come with you just in case."

"No, I have to do this alone," Harry said. "It'll be fine."

Ginny nodded and looked at her watch. "It's almost time."

"Yeah," Harry said noticing how worried she was. "I promise everything will be fine." He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before taking the port key that Kali sent to him and feeling the familiar tug at his naval.

Harry landed in the streets of Hogsmeade and headed for the edge of the small town to meet with Kali and Voldemort. As he approached the outskirts he saw two figures standing together and they seemed to be talking. He gripped his wand and let out a sigh as he approached them. Sure enough it was Kali and Voldemort, although it didn't look like Voldemort at all. He looked normal, more human features than the snake-like ones he remembered seeing in his 4th and 5th year.

"Hey Harry," Kali said greeting him.

"Hello Harry," Voldemort said stepping closer. Harry tightened his grip around his wand at the sound of his voice, it was much the same as he remember it. Voldemort noticed this and let out a small laugh. Harry noticed that this laugh wasn't scary or creepy like he had heard escape for his mouth before. "If it makes you feel better," Voldemort said taking out his own wand. "Here, take it," and handed it to Harry.

Harry was a bit shocked by this and thought about taking it. _Maybe it's a trick._ Harry immediately shoved this thought into the back of his head and took the wand, putting it in his pocket next to his own wand.

"Now let's get down to business," Voldemort said as Kali summoned three chairs for them all to sit on. After they were seated Voldemort continued. "Now I'm guessing you want to know why you can trust me?"

Harry nodded. "Just because Dumbledore has changed what is to say that you have too?"

Voldemort started to explain how corrupt the ministry was. Harry had to agree with this after what had happened in his 5th year. He explained how power no longer mattered to him and that he just wanted to fix the Ministry, not control it. "To sum it up Harry, I'm tired of fighting the inevitable. The Ministry needs fixing and that is what I plan on doing. I'm sorry that our past is so unbelievably horrible and I admit that if it wasn't for me you would still have your parents today. It is my fault and I don't doubt you for blaming me. But there is also something else you need to know. Something that I'm sure Dumbledore hasn't told you and after all the events of last year I'm sure he will never tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You know of the prophecy, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Dumbledore told me at the end of my 5th year."

"Did he tell you that he knows who leaked the information to me about the prophecy?" Voldemort asked knowing that Harry didn't know.

"No," Harry said. He had obviously thought about it but after the summer of his

fifth year the question seemed to just drift out of his mind thinking that he would never find out anyway.

"It was… Severus Snape," Voldemort said simply.

Harry and Kali's eyes both widened. Even Kali hadn't known this. "But-" Harry started to argue back but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. It certainly made sense though.

"It was when he was loyal to me," Voldemort said. "I sent him to spy on Dumbledore and he came back with this information."

Harry continued to be speechless. He didn't know what to say to this. It only made him hate Snape more. Even to hate Dumbledore for not telling him and for trusting Snape after he leaked out information to Voldemort.

"There is one more thing Harry. I'm not sure if you've ever caught onto this little fact before but you need to think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"About the fact that Severus was in my inner circle for quite some time. That he knew for sure that Sirius Black was never a death eater. And knew him enough personally to know that he would never join. Yet, he allowed the ministry to throw him into Azkaban. He didn't utter a word. Not even to his beloved Dumbledore. All he had to do was go tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would have talked to the Ministry and Black would have been a free man to take and raise you. It's his fault that you were raised by those muggles and it's his fault that Sirius had to suffer through twelve years in Azkaban."

Harry yet again was speechless. He was right. For once he truly and completely agreed with Voldemort. Sirius would probably still be alive and so would his parents if it wasn't for Snape. And he had proof that Dumbledore had changed. That he had only cared for power and would do anything to get it.

"I'm sure it's going to take a lot before you are able to trust me but I'm able to work for it," Voldemort said. "Any questions you have I'm happy to answer."

Harry thought about it for a minute. There was one question that was bothering him since he arrived. "How did you get your old body back?"

Voldemort smiled. "An ancient potion and spell that I discovered just last summer. It took quite some time to translate the runes and just as long to brew the potion. But here I am back into my old body," he said happily.

Harry had to admit it was very weird to see this side of Voldemort. It was like all the hate had been sucked out of him.

"Harry," Kali said snapping him back into reality. "As much as I hate it. You need to make a decision. We need you on our side but we get it if you choose to stay with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. He had made a decision. "I…"

AN: nice cliffy… hehe… ok yeah I know this one took a while but you should be happy to know that I'm about 40 done with 4… my internet was out of a few days so I really didn't have a way to post this but it gave me time to get to work on it and ch. 4… so be happy… and PLEASE review as always.. oh yeah and i know its a short one but please don't bite my head off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Accusation

_Chapter Recap_

_"Harry," Kali said snapping him back into reality. "As much as I hate it. You need to make a decision. We need you on our side but we get it if you choose to stay with Dumbledore."_

_Harry nodded. He had made a decision. "I…"_

"… join you."

Voldemort smiled. "Good," he said. "Now you have the choice to come stay at Riddle Manor for the summer or stay at the Burrow. But if you stay at the Burrow then we'll have to send you portkeys frequently. You will be needing to come to the Manor quite often."

"I'll stay at Riddle Manor. I just need to go and collect my things."

"Do you want to do it tonight or wait until morning?" Kali asked.

"Tonight," Harry said. "I don't want to have to explain everything to the Weasleys."

"Alright," Kali said. She turned to Voldemort. "We'll go get all his stuff then head back to Riddle Manor."

"Okay," he said. "If something happens that prevents you from returning just call me and I'll send Lucius."

Kali nodded and Voldemort disapparated. "What did he mean by call him?" Harry asked.

Kali lifted up her sleeve to reveal her faded Dark Mark. "All I have to do is touch the tip of my wand to it and he'll know that I'm trying to contact him."

Harry nodded. "Do you think he'll want me to get one?"

Kali gave him a small smile. "He won't make you get one. If you want one I'm sure he wouldn't turn it down but he won't force you."

Harry nodded as Kali turned the portkey Harry used to get there, into a portkey to take them to the Burrow. They appeared in the front yard of the Burrow and quietly snuck into the kitchen trying to make the least amount of noise possible. They crept up the stairs to Ron's room only to hear him snoring loudly.

"Don't worry. He sleeps like a log," Harry whispered as he crossed the room to his trunk. "It's practically impossible to wake him up."

Kali nodded walking over to where some of Harry's things lay and started to help him pack his trunk. As soon as his trunk was packed Harry wrote the Weasleys a letter telling him where he went and that he was fine. He was sure they would worry and assume him dead if he had all of a sudden disappeared. He left the letter on the kitchen table and started out the door before hearing a small cough.

They turned around to see Ginny standing there. "I see you've made a decision."

Harry put down his trunk and went over to give her a hug. "I'll be fine."

"I know," she said. "I just can't believe that I'm not going to see you again until school starts."

"I know it sucks," he said sadly.

"Ya know, Ginny," Kali said. "You can come with."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "I want to but I don't want to worry my parents. I know it's gonna be enough of a shock that Harry is gone."

"When is the wedding?" Harry asked turning to Kali.

"This Saturday at 11am," Kali replied happily.

"Why don't you come to the wedding?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Kali said. "I would really love it if you were there."

Ginny smiled. "I'd love to. But how am I going to get there? Portkey?"

"Yeah. I'll send you one tomorrow night," Kali said.

"Okay," Ginny said. She gave Harry a light kiss. "I'll see you in a couple days. Be safe."

"I will," Harry said and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Kali smiled at the sight of them. It was just like her and Draco. So perfect together.

After Harry and Ginny were done saying goodbye they left to Riddle Manor. It was already nearly 3am and they were both exhausted. Voldemort greeted them in the Parlour and he and Kali showed Harry to his room which was right across the hall from Kali and Draco. After Kali said goodnight to Harry she went downstairs to talk to Voldemort.

"Hey," she said.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" he asked. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow preparing for the wedding."

"Yeah I know," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that Ginny Weasley is coming to the wedding and she may even stay here. If that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's fine with me," Voldemort said. "Now go get some sleep. I'll let the house elves know to let you and Harry sleep in a few hours later tomorrow since you have been up all night."

Kali nodded and went upstairs. She walked into her dark room and noticed Draco wasn't laying in bed. She looked over at the burning fire and found he was fast asleep on the couch instead. She let out a small giggle, walked over and gently shook him.

"Hey," he said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after three. What are you doing on the couch?"

"Waiting for you to get home," he replied.

Kali smiled. "You didn't have to do that. Now come on, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted."

Draco smiled and pulled her down on the couch before she could start to walk to the bed. He pulled her on top of him and gave her a passionate kiss. "How did it go?"

Kali smiled on his oh so perfect lips. "He's here. Ginny's coming for the wedding and she may even stay longer."

Draco smirked. "Well I'm glad. I bet Voldemort is happy."

Kali sighed. "He's ecstatic. Now can we please go to bed?"

"Yes," he said picking her up, carrying her over to bed and dropping her down on it. He crawled over to her and started to kiss her again.

Kali sighed when he pulled away. "Honey, we'll have plenty of time for this after we're married. Now can we _please_ go to sleep?"

Draco smiled. "Okay fine."

And with that they both cuddled up and fell fast asleep.

Kali woke the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. The last couple days had been so eventful and it was nice to know that she would have less to worry about now that Harry was there. She looked to her right and found that Draco wasn't in bed. She frowned and looked at the clock, it was only nine. She groaned and rolled over in bed, hiding under the covers hoping to get more sleep. A minute later she heard someone come into the room. She pretended to sleep, hoping they would leave her alone.

"Kali?"

_Draco_, she thought.

"Come on, honey. Wake up," he said moving towards the bed.

"Go away," she groaned.

"I don't think so," he said smirking. "You wouldn't let me sleep in yesterday and I won't let you sleep in today."

Kali pushed the covers off of her and flashed him a dirty look. "I'm gonna take a shower," she stated before standing up and moving towards the bathroom. He started to follow her but she stopped him by saying "And no, you are not welcome to join me."

He gave her a sad puppy dog face but she ignored it and continued into the bathroom. Draco decided to leave her to her shower and went downstairs to the dining room to sit before breakfast was served. He noticed that Potter was already sitting at the table with Voldemort and they were engaged in what seemed to be a friendly chat. Seeing Harry there made what Kali had said finally sick in. Harry was on their side and was here to prove it. Even so, he would still have to work on being nice to the guy. After nearly five years of being nasty to him, it might be a tough habit to break.

_Wow, I guess Kali wasn't exaggerating at all. _"Good morning," he said as pleasantly as he could and took the seat across from Potter.

"Good morning," Voldemort said. "Where is Kali?"

"She's taking a shower and then she'll be down," Draco said.

"Very well," Voldemort said. "Now, the wedding is only a couple days away and I know you still have to go and get your tux, Draco." Draco nodded. "And of course Harry will need one as well, so I think today would be a good day for you two to go to Diagon Alley and get fitted for the wedding."

Draco only nodded, though wished he could say the snide remark that had popped into his head at the thought of shopping with Harry. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the day with Potter. "What about Kali? Will she be joining us?" He asked hoping that he wouldn't be stuck alone with him.

"No," Voldemort said. "She and Narcissa have some last minute things to get ready. So they'll spend most of the day at the church."

Draco nodded. "Very well. We'll leave after breakfast." _And get it over and done with._

"Good," Voldemort said.

Only a couple minutes later Kali had joined them and breakfast was served. It was quieter then usual so Kali decided to break it. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Draco and Harry will be going to Diagon Alley to be fitted for their tuxes and you and Narcissa have a few things to get done at the church before Saturday," Voldemort said.

Kali nodded. "What about training?"

"We'll resume it after your honeymoon. Narcissa stressed to me yesterday that if you lose any weight you may not fit into your dress properly," Voldemort said, "so we'll continue it when you and Draco return." Kali nodded and returned to her breakfast allowing the rest of the meal to be eaten in silence.

They finished breakfast at around ten and Harry and Draco immediately left for Diagon Alley via apparating. Harry had received his license during his stay at the burrow a week ago and Draco had gotten his as soon as his 6th year had ended, since he turned 17 on the 6th of June.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley they received glares from many people. Harry wasn't sure if people were glaring at him because he was with Draco Malfoy or because they had heard about him leaving the Burrow to stay with Voldemort. He did his best to ignore them as he and Malfoy went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Malfoy went directly to the counter where Madam Malkin was sitting and told her they needed to be fitted for tuxes for a wedding.

"Oh, of course dears," she said standing up and directing them towards stools to stand on. "I nearly forgot the wedding is only a couple of days away, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I need to know, will the wedding be traditional, classical, or will you have a theme."

"It will be traditional," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then I'm guessing you will be going for the traditional black tux?" she asked.

"Yes," Malfoy said.

"Very well. I'll just take your measurements and get some fabric to start," she said getting her measuring tape and measuring them.

By the time she was done taking down all the measurements she needed an hour had already passed. She went to the back room and retrieved some fabrics, bringing them out to show the boys. Harry was satisfied with the first one she had brought out. Malfoy, however, went through nearly twenty different fabrics before he was completely satisfied.

It was nearly noon by the time they were done picking out the fabrics they each liked so they decided to go get some lunch at a restaurant close by in London and nearly sat through the entire meal in complete silence. While thought were rushing through his head as they sat eating Harry had to admit to himself that he was getting sick of the awkward silences that pursued half the time when he and Draco where alone together. Kali was his cousin and the only family he really had, which meant that he and Malfoy needed to start getting along.

Harry looked up from his meal to Malfoy and started to talk, "Look Malfoy." Draco lifted his head from above his plate and starred blankly at Harry. "I know you don't like me and I admit you're not my favourite person in the world but we need to start getting along. Kali is my cousin and the way things are going with Voldemort it looks like I'm going to be around for a while."

Malfoy sighed. "I know. But it's a little hard to erase six years of hatred towards each other."

"I'm willing to work at it, if you are," Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "I guess I can try. I don't think Kali would be too pleased with either of us if we get into some stupid argument, especially if it happens at the wedding."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I don't think she would ever forgive either of us if we did that."

Draco gave a small nod in agreement and then he extended his hand to Harry, "Truce?"

Harry took his hand and shook it, "Truce."

After lunch they headed back to Madam Malkin's to try on their freshly made tuxes, making sure they fit comfortably. When they arrived they could see Madam Malkin was just putting the finishing touch ups on one of them. It looked to be Draco's. "Oh good, you're right on time. Here Mr. Potter," she said handing him his tux. "Go try it on."

Harry took the tux and headed into the changing rooms to try it on. When he came back out he could see Draco had his own tux and was just about to go try it on. "Looking sharp Potter," Draco said.

Harry smiled and walked over to Madam Malkin who walked around him making sure everything was right. "Everything looks fine."

"Feels great too," Harry said quite happy with the job Madam Malkin had done.

Draco came out a few minutes later with his tux on and looked great. Madam Malkin smiled happily at him. "It looks perfect Mr. Malfoy. Now come here and let me make sure everything is good."

Draco walked over to her and she looked around him making a couple small adjustments and then sending the boys back in to change out of them. When they came out she took the tuxes and took them to her back room to keep until Saturday. "We'll be here to pick them up on Saturday morning at nine." Draco said before leaving the shop with Harry.

"I am sure of this My Lord," a hooded young man in black robes was kneeling before his master Lord Voldemort.

"What makes you come to these conclusions Mr. Nott?" Voldemort asked his young death eater.

"He has been acting strange since the beginning of sixth year. I didn't suspect anything from him at first. I thought it was only because Kali was there but by the end of the year I was feeling very suspicious of his intentions and of where his loyalties lied," Nott said not looking up at his master.

Voldemort sighed. "I can sense your mistrust in Mr. Malfoy. Do you think he is on Dumbledore's side?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said. "It would make sense since Snape was his mentor for so many years at Hogwarts."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Voldemort asked.

"I fear that he may turn against you and join Dumbledore. I also fear that in doing so he may try to turn Kali against us and our cause as well," Nott said not moving his eyes from the floor, concentrating hard on one spot and trying to hide his fear from Voldemort.

Voldemort seemed to take a moment to consider this. He couldn't just ignore the boy's suspicions just in case he was right. _Lucius had been afraid of Draco joining Dumbledore because of Kali. What if he did? And he only came back our side because Kali did._ Voldemort thought about this for a few moments longer nearly forgetting the boy in front of him. He looked down at him. "Very well Mr. Nott. I will look into this."

"May I ask a question my Lord?" Nott asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes you may," Voldemort said curiously as to what the boy could want to ask.

"What do you plan to do if my suspicions are correct?"

Voldemort took a second to think about what he would do. "I'm not sure."

"Would you allow him to marry Kali?" he asked.

"No," he said harshly. "She is _my_ daughter now and I will not let a traitor marry her. I would just have to find someone better suited for her, someone I _can_ trust." He paused a moment and Nott looked up at him at last. He continued to speak, "You may leave my presence now Nott. If your suspicions are correct then you will be rewarded."

Nott smirked at his master before disapparating. Voldemort sat alone in is study in deep thought before he heard two people apparate into the house.

"Draco is that you?" he asked.

Draco came into the office with Harry. "Yes, my Lord."

"Harry will you please excuse us," Voldemort said. Harry nodded and quickly left the room so the other two men could talk. "Take a seat Mr. Malfoy." Draco did as told and took a seat opposite Voldemort at his desk. "Draco, this is the last thing I thought I would ever have to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"A death eater came to me today with an accusation of your loyalty to me," Voldemort said calmly.

"An accusation?"

"Yes, an accusation that during your sixth year at Hogwarts you were loyal to Dumbledore," Voldemort said.

"What?!" Draco yelled. Voldemort glared at him. "I'm sorry my Lord but I have not been loyal to anyone but you or Kali. I admit that I was loyal to Snape as well, but that was before I knew of his lies. I have not deceived you in any way, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "I'm glad to hear you say that because I would hate to have to post-pone or even call of the wedding."

"I swear my Lord," Draco said hiding his desperation to have Voldemort believe him. "I have not been and never will be loyal to Dumbledore."

"Very well," Voldemort said. "You may leave."

Draco nodded and stood up to leave but had a question on his mind that he couldn't ignore. "Master? Who was the death eater that came to you with this false accusation?"

"Theodore Nott," he said simply. Draco began to flare with anger. _That traitor! _"And I ask that you do not attempt to settle anything with him at this moment."

"Yes, my Lord. But I think the reason he came to you with this was because he has wanted to be with Kali, as I am, since we were just kids. He's always liked her and I think this may have been a last attempt to have her hand."

"I think you are right Draco," Voldemort said, "Which is why I decided not to go further with this. I think he said those things in a desperate act."

Draco nodded and left the office his tempter flaring but he had to calm himself down before going into the bedroom. He didn't want to talk with Kali about this. He didn't want her thinking that maybe Nott had a point.

AN: Well there is it... I only have until Chapter 8 done so once that is up it will take a lot longer for me to update then what u guys r used to... and I wanna thank my Beta dracosannie for fixing up the sequels chapters for me...oh and I also wanted to clear a couple of things up… RadientRavenclaw from HPFF asked me this…

In chapter two, if Voldemort was portrating Dumbledore, then who was playing Voldemort? Does Voldemort want to kill Harry? Why does he want Kali and Harry to hate Severus Snape? Voldemort really does love Kali, dosen't he? And about the prophecy, the one with Kali and Draco, why does Voldemort want it to come true if it says that someone will be greater than him?

And here was my response:

Lucius was playing Voldemort in the alley... no he doesn't want to kill Harry. He wants to use Harry to take over Hogwarts and the ministry. He wants them to hate Snape cuz the more they hate him the more they will hate Dumbledore and the more they will turn to Voldemort. Yes he does love Kali. He thinks that she couldn't be more perfect to be his heiress. She is smart, powerful, and determined. A lot like him. He wants the prophecy to come true b/c he never had kids of his own. No real heir. He wants to help Kali and Draco to raise this baby to be evil. He knows that he is not going to be around forever. It has become impossible for him to become immortal and he has given up on that goal. He wants this child to grow up to take off where he leaves off... or where Kali and Draco leave off. If something happens to Voldy before the child is old enough they will take over...

I hope that answers any questions anyone else has… but if it doesn't please let me know in a review and I will fill you in… so PLEASE review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Big Day

Finally the day had come again. Kali woke up with a smile on her face. Five more hours and she would be marrying the man of her dreams. She climbed out of the bed immediately noticing that Draco wasn't there. She mentally hit herself in the head. He's at Malfoy Manor until the wedding, she thought. It was tradition that the bride and groom not see each other 24 hours before the wedding.

Kali walked into the bathroom still half asleep and turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped in allowing the water to flow over her body. The hot water felt so good on her stressed body. She had been worrying a lot lately that something would come along and ruin her wedding.

After her shower she quickly dressed in a tank top and shorts and went downstairs to get breakfast. She wasn't shocked that Harry was the only one there. She was sure that her father (Voldemort) was at the church making sure there was plenty of security and putting up spells to keep the Order away.

"Morning Harry," Kali said smiling happily.

"Morning Kali. Excited?" he asked a smile coming to his lips. He was truly happy for his cousin.

"Very," she said. "So Ginny's coming right?"

"Yeah," he said. "I sent her a portkey last night. She said everyone is worrying about me and she's afraid they're going to try and come 'rescue me'."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it," Kali said. "My father is making sure that no one from the Order can come into the church. So even if they do show up they won't be able to come in and ruin anything."

"Good," Harry said before a thought came to mind. "Are we going to Hogwarts for our last year?"

Kali nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure how it's gonna work but my dad said he'd figure out something." Kali had lately decided to give Voldemort the title of father since he had adopted her and she no longer saw Snape as her father.

Harry nodded and they both ate breakfast talking about how their final year at Hogwarts would be. After Kali finished eating she excused herself from the table and went up to her room. She planned on getting dressed and then going to get her hair done in London.

After she was dressed and ready to leave she heard a knock at her bedroom door and quickly went to answer it. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Theodore Nott standing there. "Hey," he said smoothly.  
She raised an eyebrow at him curious to why he was there. "Hi, umm… why are you here?"

He smiled and walked into her room shutting the door behind him. "I came to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said. "About what?"

He walked over to her bed and sat down and gestured for her to sit next to him. She hesitated at first not feeling comfortable being in her room with another guy hours before her wedding. She ignored every bad feeling she had and sat on the bed spacing herself from him a little.

He scooted closer to her, since she obviously spaced herself from him, and said. "Has your father told you about the traditions involved right before the wedding?"

Kali gave him a confused look. There were no traditions right before the wedding that she knew of. "Er- I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Well, ya know," he said feeling a little out of place. "That you're supposed to lose _it_ to someone else before the wedding."

Kali almost burst out laughing. He had to be joking, that was ridiculous. She let out a small laugh before saying, "Yeah right, good one."

She stood up to walk away when she felt a hand around her arm pulling her back. She turned to face him and ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I think you should leave."

His face grew angry and he grabbed her arm again and pulled her to him harshly. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Harry finished up breakfast moments after Kali and decided to head toward town where Ginny's portkey would take her so he could be there to meet her. As he was walking out the door Voldemort passed him.

"Are you going to get Ms. Weasley?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Okay good. Have you seen Kali?"

Harry nodded. "She just went up to her room."

Voldemort nodded his thanks for the information and headed up to Kali's room. As he was going up the stairs he heard a loud bang and immediately hurried to her room to see what was going on. As he went to open her door he heard a small cry and hurriedly tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. He pulled out his wand and murmured a spell causing the door to blast open. He hurried inside to see Kali was in the corner of the room shaking frantically. He looked around not seeing anyone and rushed over to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nott," she said before she let out a fit of tears. Voldemort took her in a hug and asked her to tell him what happened. But she couldn't get anything out. Every time she began to speak she just cried more. He gave up and began to shush her and motioned for her to leave the room with him. They went downstairs and he prepared a portkey for her to send her to Malfoy Manor. He knew it was against tradition for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding but this was too important. He planned on sending her there where she would be safe with Draco and then he could go find Nott and kill the little bastard.

Kali arrived at Malfoy Manor in the main hall where everyone was bustling around preparing for the wedding. Everyone stopped the moment she appeared with swollen wet eyes. They immediately came to her attention and sent for Narcissa. Narcissa rushed into the room and took her away for some privacy. Kali flung herself into Narcissa's arms and kept crying.

"What happened dear?" Narcissa asked concern in her voice.

"Nott," she breathed out. She knew it would be a lot easier to tell Narcissa what happened then her father. "He-he-he almost…"

Narcissa immediately understood and hushed her telling her she didn't have to say anymore. Some time had passed and Kali was finishing getting ready. She was still upset but Narcissa kept telling her it was in the past and that it would never happen again and that she was lucky nothing more happened. She was lucky. She knew this, yet it was still hard. She had nearly been raped for heaven sakes. She had never felt so weak and scared in her life. She decided to wait to tell Draco. She wanted to tell him immediately so that he would comfort her and kill the little bastard but she knew if she did that the wedding would be ruined. And that was what Nott wanted.

She continued to get ready erasing all thoughts of Nott from her mind. She didn't want to think of the horror that almost occurred. She thought about Draco, wondering what he was doing at that precise moment.

Draco stood in front of the mirror looking over himself. Making sure everything was in place and that he looked perfect for his bride. This truly was the happiest day of his life. And he was going to make sure everything went perfect, not only for himself, but for Kali as well. He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in," he heard the door open and close and turned to see his mother with a worried expression. "What is it mother?"

"It's Kali," Narcissa said.

"What about her?" he asked beginning to panic. "Is she okay?"

"She is now," she said. She walked over to her son and made him sit in a chair while she sat in another across facing him and began to tell him what had occurred. As she told him she noticed his face grow from worry to hate. She knew he was going to blow up. But she also knew that if he didn't find out know there was a chance that Kali would never do it. She would be too afraid of his reaction.

He started yelling out that he was going to kill Nott and make him pay for what he had done. Narcissa remained calm and simply said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked angrily.

"Are you really going to ruin your wedding day by going out on a man hunt for Theodore Nott?" she asked. "You will only be making things worse. Now, I suggest you act like you know nothing and allow the Dark Lord to find the boy. Because you and I both know he won't stop until he does."

Draco nodded. His mother was right. If he went all crazy then he would ruin the wedding and Kali would be even more miserable.

Voldemort entered an abandoned shop in Diagon Alley with his hood over his face. Even though his face was normal again it would be very easy for an Auror with the Order to spot him because of the information that Snape was able to give. He looked around and spotted the boy. He had a portkey set in his left hand and it would be activated as soon as he touched the boy. He crept up and looked at Nott shaking his head. _I honestly thought you'd be smart enough to get away farther then this_ Voldemort said to himself.

Nott reeled his head only to be grabbed by Voldemort and whisked away via the portkey. He sat whimpering on the cold floor of the dungeons in Riddle Manor. "Well, I sure am happy I found you. You will be the perfect candidate for my next lesson for Kali and Draco and now that I have Harry here he will be able to take lessons as well." Nott looked at him in confusion but dared not to say anything. "You see. The last few months I have been working extra hard to make Kali more evil, to put more evil thoughts into her head. And they haven't been working very well. But you had to be stupid enough to try and rape her," Voldemort let out a laugh. "Do you have any idea how powerful the hate running through her is right now? It is so strong she is probably having a hard time controlling it. But no," he said with a small breath. "I am wrong; I know she can control it. She has that ability. She is so powerful it amazes me. And now all I need is to get Harry to feel that same kind of hate," a thought crossed his mind and he let a grin spread across his face. "Oh this day is getting better and better. My potion will be done soon enough and once Kali, Draco, Harry, and even the little Weasley girl take it. They will all be mine forever. They will never go back to Dumbledore and his pathetic Order."

The ceremony was quickly approaching and Kali was able to erase all thoughts of Nott from her mind. Her thoughts were all on Draco now and how they would be together as husband and wife in less then an hour. She smiled happily as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She heard a knock on her door, her heart started to skip rapidly and she rushed over to grab her wand. "Who is it?"

"It's Ginny," she said happily.

Kali let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Come in."

Ginny rushed in and let out a shriek of happiness. Kali smiled at her and decided not to tell her anything. She didn't want to remember what happened. She would be happy if she never had to think about it again. They talked excitedly about the wedding and about Harry and Draco.

They were both very anxious for the wedding and before they knew it Kali was going to be walking down the aisle in just five minutes. She stood in the back of the room behind the double doors waiting for the music to start. She looked around and was starting to worry since her father wasn't there yet. He was supposed to walk her down the aisle. She kept looking at the clock every five seconds before she saw him round the corner with a smile. She walked up and he took her arm in his before bending down to whisper something. "Don't worry. I found him and I'll make sure he pays for what he did." She quickly nodded and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he would never be able to hurt her again. "Also, I already talked to Harry, Ginny and Draco. And before you are announced husband and wife the priest will announce a toast sort of thing. It is a tradition used in arranged marriages where the groom, bride, maid of honour, and best man take a drink of a potion. It is believed to bring luck within relationships and hold you together."

Kali nodded. She didn't care about a potion. As long as he was marrying the man of her dreams she was happy enough. Kali's heart skipped a beat when she heard the wedding march and the doors swung open.

AN: ok sorry it took me so long to get this up guys… I just have been having so much going on and I just haven't had the time. This chapter gives you a lot of information. You kinda have to just read behind the lines. I love guesses!!! And I love reviews. Again I say that the little box below isn't there for decoration. Maybe when it gets closer to Christmas… lol.. anyways… PLEASE review!!! Love you guys!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so this first part is gonna be in different peoples Point of Views. I'm just going to do Kali, Voldemort, and Snape. Yes Snape is in this chapter… Be happies!!!

Chapter 6

Mine Forever

Kali let out a deep breath as the wedding march started and the doors swung open. At this moment she was breathless. She couldn't concentrate on anything around her. Only the man standing at the end of the aisle staring at her. It was Draco. She let out a small sigh of relief as she and her father walked down the aisle. The only thing seemed like a blur. She couldn't think about anything or anyone around her. She saw a few flashes and figured them to be cameras. As she reached the end of the aisle Draco took her hand and Voldemort stepped back. He smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back. They looked up to the priest as he began to read. She had a million things running through her mind. Part of her mind on the wedding, another part wondering if Dumbledore and the others were going to ruin it, and the last part wondering what Draco was going to do when he found out about Nott. i _He's probably going to kill him_, /i she thought. She had to admit she was hoping he would.

Kali's POV

"Do you, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, take Kalina Marie Riddle, to be your wife?" The priest asked. Kali looked up as she heard the words and saw Draco smile before saying, "I do."

After he said 'I do' the priest handed him and Harry a goblet of some potion and asked them both to drink it. After the both took they got a sour look on their faces. i Figures it has to taste horrible, /i she thought.

The priest turned to her. "And do you, Kalina Marie Riddle, take Draco Lucifer Malfoy to be your husband?" Kali smiled.

"I do," she said. The priest handed her and Ginny the goblets and they both took it quickly. Kali nearly coughed from the taste. It was much worse then she thought it would be. Almost like sour milk.

"Now that you have taken the ceremonial potions you two will be joined together forever, never to break apart. And it will be up to the Maid of Honor, Ginevra Weasley, and the Best Man, Harry Potter, to keep that bond strong," the priest said happily. He held up his hands and announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kali smiled at this part. i It's about time, /i she thought. Before she knew it Draco was sweeping her into his arms and passionately kissing her.

After the ceremony everyone went to Riddle Manor for the Reception. It was pretty low tone, everyone just stood around talking for the most part. Kali couldn't believe it. She and Draco were actually married.

Voldemort's POV (Back to the beginning of the ceremony)

Voldemort began to walk Kali down the aisle with many thoughts rushing through his head. Things were going great. Everything was going as plan and it couldn't be more perfect. The potion that the four would take would change them forever and there was nothing Dumbledore and his order could do about it. He shook his head as he lost his train of thought. The ceremony was already half over and he has missed it. He let out a soft sigh before he felt someone come up behind him.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"My Lord," he heard the man say. It was Lucius. "They're here."

"Leave quietly. Don't make a disturbance. I will be right there," he said.

"Yes, my Lord," he said before leaving the room.

Voldemort quickly followed and left the building to see Dumbledore and a large amount of Order members fighting Death Eaters. He smiled evilly knowing this would happen. He looked around and saw Snape and Dumbledore fighting near each other. Now all he had to do was pick which was to make miserable first. He decided Snape and walked over cursing a few Order members on his way.

"Ahh, hello Severus," Voldemort said brightly. "Come to see i my /i daughter get married."

Snape grew angry at his words. "She is my daughter you bastard," he yelled angrily. "I will get her back," he yelled lunging himself at him.

Voldemort simply flicked his wand and sent Snape flying and hitting a wall. "Tsk tsk. Now now Severus. You should control your temper. Crucio!"

Snape screamed out in pain as he felt hot knives stabbing into his skin. "Avada Keda-"

Voldemort whipped around as he heard the curse being thrown in his direction. He simply dodged it and looked at who threw it. Dumbledore. He let out a laugh. "Oh, come now Dumbledore. You and I both know you no longer have the power to kill me. Only Harry does. Or even Kali. Ya know, her power has nearly doubled since I took her in as my daughter. And after today she will be mine forever," she said turning from Dumbledore to Snape. "She has mastered more then you could ever believe. She has the potential to become as powerful as I was in my youth. Even stronger then I am now. And once the darkness starts flooding through her veins there will be nothing you can do to stop it," he said before turning back to Dumbledore. "Oh, and don't worry about Harry. I will take good care of him. Just like Kali, he will never be the same after today. Oh, and you can tell the Weasleys that I highly doubt their daughter will be returning to them. Her, Kali, Draco, and Harry are mine forever. They will never trust you, only me. So you might as well give it up now."

"Never," Dumbledore said strongly. "You will not win this war Tom. They will learn what poisons you have put in their minds and will return to us. Where they belong."

Voldemort smiled. "We'll see Dumbledore," he looked around at his death eaters and the order members and smiled as he saw that most of the casualties were done by Death Eaters. "We've won this battle. And we will win the war." He said before disapparating to Riddle Manor where guests would be arriving soon.

Snape's POV (after the fight)

Snape stood up after Voldemort feeling more defeated then ever. He had lost her. Voldemort had done something to ensure that. But what was it. How could it have been so easy for him to manipulate such a smart and talented girl. He didn't understand it. He had raised Kali telling her of how much of a monster he was. How he would do anything to destroy the lives of others.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it to be Dumbledore. "What do we do know?"

"We wait until the school year starts," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Voldemort will think of something so that we are unable to contact or be alone with any of them. But we will think of something. Maybe if we figure out how he got control of Kali then we can put stuff into lesson plans. Maybe she will realize what has happened to her."

Snape looked up at him doubtful. "Maybe."

When Voldemort arrived at Riddle Manor he saw that the reception had already started and many people were already there talking and having a good time. He saw the priest talking with someone and guestered for him to come over.

"Yes, my Lord," the priest said bowing low.

"Stand," Voldemort said. He stood but kept his head low. "How did it go?"

The priest looked up at him and smiled. "It went perfectly my Lord," he said quietly. "All four of them drank each potion completely. It should fully kick in within the next couple days. It will come in a transformation so it will be hard to notice at first. But by the end of the week you will definitely notice."

"Will they act differently?" he asked.

"Only when confronted with a muggle, mudblood, or a traitor of some sort. They will be able to recognize any enemy or ours and begin to treat them badly and may even find it tempting to torture or even dispose of them," he said smirking.

Voldemort smiled. "Perfect. I will contact you if I need you. Is there anything else I should know."

"Yes," he said hanging his head low again. "It has been known that in some witches they experience weakness. But it is only temporarily. And no matter what it will still effect Kali's Ermist powers. So she won't be able to sense anything she doesn't like in you. And she will feel a sense of greed in Dumbledore, Snape, and the rest of the order."

Voldemort felt some anger boil inside of him but kept it under control. At least her Ermist abilities would be out of balance. "What kind of weakness?"

"Physical, mental, and in their powers," he said. "But for some reason it only effects witches. So Harry and Draco will not experience anything at all. And there is a chance that the girls won't experience anything. But if they do it will only be for about two or 3 days at the most."

Voldemort nodded. "And if it lasts longer?"

"That will not happen," he said quickly. "But if it does then you can contact me and I will see what is wrong."

"And I can guarantee you that if either one of them gets this weakness and it doesn't go away," he paused thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to the man. "Well I could just tell Harry and Draco how you poisoned their goblets and they will deal with you in any way they see fit. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord," the man said shaking a little.

"Good. Now go," he said harshly. The man instantly disappeared and he looked around to see the four standing and talking together. He looked around and noticed Lucius talking with Narcissa and a few others. He motioned for him to come over and he did.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"Send them to my office so I may speak to them," he said walking away.

Lucius nodded and headed over to the four. "He wants to see you all in his office."

The four nodded in unison and proceeded to Voldemort office. The door was open so they all just stepped in and sat in the chairs placed in front of his desk. He let out a sigh and whipped his wand making the door close.

"I felt the need to inform you that Dumbledore and the rest of the order tried to disrupt the ceremony. Lucius informed me of their arrival and I quickly dealt with it," he said wondering what each of them was thinking.

"What did he say? Did he just want to stop the ceremony? Or get Harry and Ginny back? Or what?" Kali asked curiously.

"Both," he said. "After Dumbledore knew he had lost the battle he made several threats that I am not going to repeat. Therefore Miss. Weasley I am making it your decision to go back or not. Although after what Dumbledore said I think it would be a poor decision. You are welcome to stay here with Harry though."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "What kind of threats?"

Voldemort let out a light sigh. "Threats that involve brainwashing you into trusting them and getting Kali and Harry back."

Ginny was feeling a big shocked. Even though after what she had seen in the pensieve she didn't think that anything could ever shock her as much. "I'll stay here if that is okay," she said.

"That is fine," he said. "I'll have the house elves set you up with a wardrobe and expand Harry's room so you both have plenty of room."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. They got to share the same room. He smiled at this. He had to admit that Voldemort definitely didn't have trust issues.

"Now if you two don't mind I wish to speak to Kali and Draco alone," Voldemort said to Harry and Ginny. They both nodded and left the room to return to the party. Voldemort let out a sigh. "Now Narcissa has informed me that you know everything. Is that correct Draco?"

Draco nodded keeping his eyes on Voldemort. Kali looked at them both confused and turned to Draco. "You know?"

Draco nodded. "Mother told me when I was getting ready," he turned back to Voldemort trying not to show too much emotion. He wanted nothing more then to hold Kali in his arms and tell her he was sorry that he wasn't there and that he was going to kill that bastard for what he did to her. But he had to remain calm in front of Voldemort and not go crazy with anger or even guilt.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have some of my best death eaters looking for him and we will find him by the time you both return from your honeymoon. I just want you two to enjoy your time away and not worry," he said. "Alright?" They both nodded in unison. "Very well. I will leave you two alone as I return to the party," he said before standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut Kali began to cry softly and Draco took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I knew he was up to something but I never knew that he would do something like this."

Kali nodded. "I was just scared and I didn't know what to do."

Draco quietly shushed her telling her that he loved her and that nothing like that was ever going to happen again.

AN: well there it is. Yeah I know voldy lied. Hehe… He said they were still looking for him when he already found him. He is just waiting for that potion to kick in so he can have a little fun. So yeah I hoped I explained the potion part okay. It pretty much puts evil thoughts into their minds. When they see a person that Voldy is against they will have the temptation to be mean and even go as far as torturing or killing them.. so yeah. I know I'm evil. GO VOLDY!!!! Be happy because I updated A LOT earlier then I thought I would… so PRETTY PLEASE review… I LOVE those things… lol


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay I'm fast forwarding a bit. So we are gonna start this chapter one week after the wedding. So Kali and Draco are coming back from their honeymoon.

Chapter 7

Returning

1 Week after Wedding

Harry woke to the sun beating in his eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his right and saw that Ginny was still fast asleep. He decided to let her sleep a little longer and started toward the bathroom to get a shower.

Ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Ginny. He gently shook her. "Come on, Ginny. Kali and Draco come home today and we still have training."

Ginny moaned slightly and sat up. She let out a yawn and only nodded. Harry smiled and walked to the dresser pulling out his training clothes and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed. After he was fully dressed he came out and saw Ginny grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to get a shower of her own.

She came out twenty minutes later fully dressed and wide awake. She smiled at Harry who was lying on the bed ready to go back to sleep. She walked over and laid down next to him. "Are you going to come down and get some breakfast before training?"

Harry nodded and moved closer to her placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You know we go back to school in a few days."

"Yeah I know," she said. She wasn't looking forward to school. She wasn't sure how Ron was going to react to them. Especially after they were resorted into Slytherin. She tried not to think about it. She knew she had Harry and that was all that mattered.

They made their way down to the dining room to see Voldemort at his usual place reading the prophet like he always was. They took seats across from each other next to him while they ate breakfast. They only talked a little about what they would be doing during their training session that day.

He set the paper down and took a drink of his tea. "Today will be fairly easy since you both have mastered the killing and Cruciatus curses. It will be mainly just review since you are caught up to where Draco and Kali were when they left."

They both nodded. "What time are they going to be home?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Probably after they wake up and eat breakfast or lunch. Knowing them they won't wake up until noon or so."

After breakfast the three went out to the back behind Riddle Manor where Lucius was waiting for them. He bowed before Voldemort. "My Lord, I have brought them as you asked."

Voldemort nodded seeing there were two men standing behind him in a full body bind. "Very good Lucius," he said looking at the men. "Do you know who these two men are?"

Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads. "The one on the left looks familiar but I don't know him," Harry said studying the man.

"You've probably seen him on one of your few trips to the ministry," Voldemort replied looking at the man with disgust. "They both work within the ministry as officials to the Minister. They are very trusted and contain a lot of information that will help us to take down the Ministry. Do you know why they are so trusted?"

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

"Because they are mudbloods. And everyone knows that a mudblood would never join me willingly," Voldemort said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny both got looks of disgust on their faces. Just the thought of a mudblood being in front of them made them sick to their stomachs. They noticed this change in themselves after a few days but ignored it. Harry had grown up hating the Dursleys so it was only a matter of time before he hated the rest of them. Well, all except Hermione. Even though Dumbledore and the others had poisoned her and Ron's minds. Hermione was the only one he didn't mind being a muggleborn. He figured it was because she weld so much power. And the first thing Voldemort taught them was blood didn't mean anything if you didn't have the power to back it up.

"Take your stances," Voldemort said. Harry and Ginny immediately pulled out their wands and pointed it at the two men. "Release them Lucius."

Lucius did as told and released them from the binds. The two men immediately started to run away so Harry and Ginny acted immediately sending the Cruciatus curse towards them. The men fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Voldemort walked over to the men followed by Harry and Ginny with their wands still raised at the men.

"Now," Voldemort said smirking. "I want some information. If you provide the information quickly without a fight then you will live to see tomorrow. If you don't then you will pay with your lives."

"Ne-ver," one man spit out.

Voldemort let out a small laugh. "Do you really think that I'm going to allow that as an answer?" He paused for a moment looking at the man. He turned to Harry. "Harry please teach him what we do to filthy mudbloods who don't give us information that we want?"

"With pleasure," Harry said walking over to the man. "Sectumsempra," he yelled.

The man screamed out in pain as cuts in his skin started to appear. "Please!" he yelled out. Voldemort nodded at Harry and he released the spell. "I'll tell you anything."

Voldemort smiled in triumph. "Very good," he turned to Lucius. "Get what you can from them," he said walking over to him. He whispered in his ear. "Then dispose of them."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said bowing and putting both men back into a bind and demanding information.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and Ginny. "Very good job," he said.

They both smiled. "Thanks."

"I did plan on us doing more. But I also thought they would be a lot harder to break. So why don't you two just go get cleaned up and do whatever you want until Draco and Kali get home."

They nodded. "Sounds good," Harry said as he and Ginny headed back up to the house.

A couple hours later Kali and Draco had apparated into the Living room. "We're home," Kali yelled through the house. A few seconds later Ginny and Harry came down the stairs with welcome arms helping them with their bags and asking how their trip was.

"It was great," Kali said happily.

"Yeah," Draco said setting a couple bags down. He came behind Kali and wrapped his arms around her. "We're gonna have to go back again some time, Mrs. Malfoy."

Kali let out a laugh. "Are you ever going to get tired of saying that?"

Draco laughed. "Nope, don't think so."

A few moments later Voldemort arrived and gave Kali a hug also asking them how the trip was. They gave the same response and a couple house elves appeared and took their stuff. "So how was everything here?" Draco asked hoping that Voldemort had found Nott.

"Everything is fine here," Voldemort said. "And no we haven't found him yet. But they told me yesterday morning they know he's in a small town in Ireland. They have the entire place surrounded and it's only a matter of days before he is found."

Kali and Draco nodded. Draco wanted nothing more then to kill him while Kali wanted nothing more then to forget everything that had happened.

The day went by slowly with nothing eventful going on. Kali and Draco unpacked while Harry and Ginny told them what they had all covered in their training. Kali mentioned that on their honeymoon there were some muggles she was just ready to strangle. Lately she had felt so much impatience with them and couldn't stand to be around them. When the bell hop dropped her bag on the floor without a care she wanted nothing more then to curse him into an oblivion.

The next day they resumed their lessons with Harry and Ginny like they had before they left. The next day they would be leaving for Hogwarts and Voldemort wanted them to be prepared for every and anything that would happen. He told them to make sure they were always in a pair. To not leave anyone alone incase Dumbledore or Snape or one of the other Order members decided to try anything. He had gone over a few rules like writing to him every week to let him know how things were going and how classes were. He wanted to make sure that even though he wasn't there he would know what was going on.

Day of return to Hogwarts

Kali woke to the bright light shining in her eyes. She bolted up and looked at the time. It was 9am. "Shit," she said quietly. She had wanted to be up by 8am so she would have plenty of time to get ready. She tossed her pillow at Draco and yelled for him to wake up and she rushed into the bathroom to get a shower. When she emerged from her shower Draco was still half asleep with a towel in hand waiting for her to get out. As soon as she got out he slowly crept towards the bathroom and shut the door to take his shower. Kali quickly dressed and straighten her hair. She had packed her trunk the night before so she knew she didn't have to worry about that.

Draco came out of the bathroom wide awake with a towel around his waist. Kali sighed. He looked sexier then ever when he first got out of the shower. His hair was tussled and his abs looked great. He smiled at her and walked over placing a kiss on her lips. "You ready to go back?"

Kali shook her head. She had to be honest. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "We'll get through it."

Draco smiled and grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change while Kali put a light touch of makeup on.

By 10:30 all four of them had apparated to King's Cross and boarded the train by 10:45. They found a compartment together and quickly made themselves comfortable. Harry and Ginny had both been dreading seeing Ron and Hermione. They knew they would freak about them joining Voldemort. But their minds had been clouded by Dumbledore. Although they knew they couldn't do much but help in anyway they could with the war.

The train ride went by quickly and they luckily hadn't run into Ron or Hermione. They got off the train and headed toward the carriages that took them to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall all four of them immediately went and sat at Slytherin table without even giving the Gryffindor table a single look.

The sorting ceremony quickly commenced as a few more Slytherins joined them. They noticed Dumbledore giving them glances as he gave his speech before the food was served. Especially when he used the words, 'trust', 'manipulate', and 'loyalty'. As soon as the ceremony was over the four followed the other Slytherins down to the dungeons. Kali dreaded the walk to the dungeons. She was just waiting for Snape to try and talk to her.

They all entered the common room and sat down around the fire. Kali and Draco were on the couch while Harry and Ginny took a big chair, Ginny sitting in Harry's lap.

"So are we ready for tomorrow?" Kali asked not to sure of everyone's answers.

Draco nodded and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine. As long as we stick together and don't let Dumbledore or Snape anywhere near us."

"Isn't that going to be a little hard seeing as we all have potions this year," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But as long as we all stick together we'll be fine."

They all talked a bit longer before going up to their dorms to get some sleep before classes the next day.

AN: ok there it is… not a very exciting chapter but I was getting into some good stuff but I really wanted to start that with a new chapter… so yeah… thanks you guys SOO MUCH for all the great reviews… I absolutely love them and I hope they keep coming… if you notice I'm updating a lot more… and its because I'm getting more reviews… lol… it really puts me in the mood to write when I get those… so please MORE!! Chapter 8 will be up in a few days. But I'm extremely lost when it comes to a plot for this story. So if you have any ideas let me know in a review or e-mail me… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Scare

Kali woke to a pecking at her window. She let out a yawn as she sat up and looked towards her window. She noticed an owl and quickly got up and felt a rush come to her head. She put her hand to her head and sat down. She wasn't expecting that. She slowly got up and let the owl come in. Her muscles seemed so tense and she didn't understand why. The owl flew in and landed on her bed. She slowly walked over and sat back down feeling a bit dizzy. She took the letter from the owl and unfolded it. She immediately noticed the handwriting and knew it was her father:

Kali,

I am hoping that everything went well at the feast and things will continue to go well today with classes. Write me after classes and let me know how it went and if Snape or Dumbledore so much as look in your direction. I talked to David Greengrass and his daughter, Daphne, will be attending classes with Ginny since she is a year behind you all. I sent her a letter informing her so if she is not with you, Draco, or Harry then she will be with Daphne. Take care and don't forget to write.

Father

Kali nodded at the letter and set it inside her dresser drawer. She rested her head back on her pillow as she felt a headache coming. "Great," she mumbled. The last thing she needed was a headache on her first day back. She grabbed some clothes and went down to the showers.

When she was finished with her shower and done getting ready for classes she walked into the common room and saw mostly everyone was gone. Probably down at the Great Hall getting breakfast. She saw Draco coming down the stairs from his dorm and smiled. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"They left with Daphne to go to breakfast," he said giving her a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she said. "But I have a headache so I know I should probably eat something.

Draco nodded and they both headed down to the Great Hall. When they arrived their schedules were already on the table. Kali opened hers to see what she had first. _Potions, great, _she thought. She took a piece of toast and started to munch on it. A few minutes later Draco, Harry, and Kali were on their way to Potions. Kali and Draco sat in the back together while Harry sat in front of them with Blaze Zabini.

The class went on as normal. He introduced what they would be learned during the year and what he expected from each of them. He used his usual cold tone sounding as strict as ever. He kept stealing glances at Kali but she just ignored him concentrating on writing down her notes. At the end of the class everyone hurried out. Draco and Kali were still gathering their things together while Harry and Blaise waited for them by the door. As they gathered their final things and started toward the door Kali heard Snape say her name.

"Please talk to me, Kali," he said walking towards her slowly.

She shot him a dirty look and kept walking. She felt a whoosh come to her head and felt herself get a little dizzy. She ignored it concentrating on walking out the door. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, but the second it came in contact with her the feeling was gone again. Like he had been pushed back by an invisible force. She turned on her heal to see Snape on the ground and seemed to be in pain. She looked down at her necklace and saw it glowing a brilliant green.

"Did you honestly think he would send me back without protection?" she asked before Draco took her hand and led her out of the room.

They walked a few feet from the room before Kali felt another whoosh to her head. It was like constant whiplash. She stumbled a little but Draco was there so she didn't fall.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she said feeling extremely dizzy. "I feel really dizzy." She took a look around the hall and noticed Harry, Blaze, and Draco were looking at her worriedly. She felt her legs give out and all she saw was black.

Draco panicked immediately and took her into his arms and quickly carried her to the infirmary while Harry and Blaze hurried after him.

They arrived minutes later and Madam Pomfrey began lecturing them on running into the infirmary before she saw Kali. "Oh not again Mr. Malfoy. What happened?" she asked gesturing for him to lay her on the bed.

"I'm not sure," Draco said in a panicked tone. "She said she was feeling dizzy and just fainted."

Madam Pomfrey began to examine her and sighed. She looked at the boys and started to rush them out the door. "I need to run a few tests and you three breathing over me isn't going to help."

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco said immediately. He was not going to leave his wife alone, especially when she was so vulnerable.

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh. "Fine. But make yourself useful. There are two potions sitting on a shelf in my office. One is blue and the other is green. Bring them both."

Draco nodded and rushed into her office and located the potions and quickly brought them over. "What wrong with her."

"I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy. It could be a number of things," she said eyeing the potions and taking the blue one. She lifting Kali's head and allowed a small potion to slid down her throat. She turned her attention to Kali's stomach and waited. Draco starred at them both wondering what they were waiting for. A minute later Kali's stomach glowed a brilliant green. She shook her head in annoyance.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Well I was hoping that potion would either make her stomach glow a pink or blue showing she was pregnant," Pomfrey said. "Because honestly that is the only clue that I can think of that would be giving her fainting spells."

"How can you not know what is wrong with her?" he yelled in anger. "This is your job!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you can either calm down or leave right this instance. Now I promise I will do everything I can for her but if she doesn't wake up by tonight then I'm sending her to St. Mungos."

Draco looked at the woman with disgust. It was her job to take care of students when they are sick. A million things raced through his head on what he could do. A minute later a thought came to mind. He had to go talk to Voldemort; maybe he knew what could be wrong with her. And he'd be worried enough to find out right away instead of waiting a whole day like the idiot nurse.

Draco quickly walked out the door and headed toward the front doors to the castle and out to the Forbidden Forest. Once he was far enough in he apparated to Riddle Manor.

He landed on the floor of the living room and hurried to Voldemort's office hoping he would be there. Luckily he was. By the time he reached his office he was completely out of breath.

Voldemort seemed to notice his presence and looked up. "What is it Draco?"

"It's Kali," he said quickly.

Voldemort jumped from his chair and looked at the boy in anger. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said seriously. "She said she was having headaches and Snape tried to talk to her in class and the necklace obviously protected her by throwing him back. We walked out into the corridor and she said she felt dizzy and she passed out. Madam Pomfrey said she doesn't know what's wrong with her so I came to you."

Voldemort looked panicked and didn't know what to do for once. For once he was too worried to think straight. But there was one thing on his mind. He was going to kill that priest.

"Bring her here," he said quietly. "Better yet. Let's go," he said walking out of his office and grabbing his traveling cloak."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked following him.

"To bring her home," he said smiling. "I haven't seen the school in quite and while. Plus, I don't want Madam Pomfrey giving you any grief about taking her away."

Draco only nodded and followed his master to the school. They apparated into the Forbidden Forest and walked up to the school. It was in the middle of the day so the sun was shining and many students were on the grounds. Voldemort walked up to the school closely followed by Draco. Some students just stared wondering who the man was. While others who knew exactly who he was ran toward the school probably to warn the headmaster.

They walked to the hospital wing receiving the same looks and retreating backs. Voldemort sighed. He was enjoying this. Although he knew he couldn't fully enjoy it knowing his daughter was sick in the hospital wing and that damned priest was to blame for it. All he had to worry about now was getting her home and getting her healthy again so that the potion could take its full effects. He had already noticed the change in Harry and Ginny and wasn't around Draco enough to notice a change in him. But he knew that once Kali regained her strength she would be able to face Nott and kill him. But she wouldn't just kill him. She would torture him and make him suffer then he would die a slow and painful death. He knew that that would for sure turn her and Draco to his side without a doubt.

They entered the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over Kali with a worried expression. She heard the door open and looked up. Her face immediately turned from worry to fear.

"Go run to your headmaster and warn him that I am here," he said with a bored expression. She quickly did what he said and ran from the wing. Voldemort looked down at his daughter in worry and picked her up. "Don't worry, my dear. You will be as good as new in just a few days. I promise."

He walked out the door and down the corridors with swiftness as he approached the front doors of Hogwarts to be greeted by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall.

"What did you do to her?" Snape asked full of hate.

"I did nothing," he said. "Now get out of my way before I force my way out."

"Mr. Malfoy what did he do to her?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked at the old man with hate in what he had put Kali through the last few months. "He didn't do anything to her. If anything it was you and Snape putting her through hell that did this to her."

Voldemort looked down at Draco in pride. The boy was becoming full of hate and he was enjoying every minute of it. "Draco please do the honors of creating us a portkey to home so we can get Kali back to herself."

"If she was to herself she would be here with us and not with you," Snape spat at him.

"Snape you are pushing my buttons and if you don't stop now I will end it permanently," he said. He turned to Draco and saw him pulling out a quill from his pocket and casting the spell on it to take them home. Voldemort held onto Kali tightly and grabbed the quill with Draco and they disappeared from the school.

They arrived back at Riddle Manor and Voldemort told Draco to take Kali up to her room while he got a hold of someone he knew who would tell them what was wrong with her. He watched as Draco picked her up and took her up to the room.

A million thoughts were running through his head. He entered his study and paced for a second before looking up at the portrait that hung above the door. The man was studying him in fear, "Is there anything you wish for me to do, master?"

Voldemort looked at him and nodded. The portrait was of an older man who had been in his late 120's. He had found the portrait in his mother's old home when he was last in Little Hangleton to kill his father and frame his uncle. He had been related to him and realized he was one of the only sane ones in his family. "Yes, go to the Malfoys and fetch Lucius. Tell him his presence is required immediately."

The man in the frame nodded and left. Voldemort waited impatiently for a few minutes before hearing a pop and seeing Lucius come into his office and give a low bow. "What it is my Lord?" he asked.

"Give me your arm now," he said threateningly.

Lucius immediately uncovered his arm to reveal his dark mark. Voldemort pressed his wand to it and it glowed a little and almost a second later the priest had apparated in. He looked more terrified then ever. He fell to his knees and lowered his hands, "How can I be of service to you my Lord?"

Voldemort walked over and kicked the man in the chest. The man fell back and groaned in pain. Voldemort knelt down and grabbed the mans face. "She fainted and now she isn't waking up. Tell me what happened!" he yelled.

The man let out a whimper. "It is only temporary, my Lord. I swear. She will be awake by tomorrow morning and will be back on her feet as good as new in just a couple days. I told you this may happen. But I swear that she will get better. She will be even stronger then before. I promise."

"Your promises me nothing to me," he said harshly. "If she isn't awake by tomorrow morning you can expect to be called again. And if she isn't back to herself by the end of the week, you'll be begging me for death," he hissed. "Got it?"

"Y-yessss… my Lord," he said shaking violently.

"Now get out of my site," he said. The man listening and left before another word could be muttered.

"Lucius go tell Draco she will be fine in a couple days and will be awake in the morning and not to worry about her," he said. "Tell him to go back to school and that he, Harry, and Ginny can come by tomorrow after classes to see her if they wish."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said before exiting his office.

AN: Ok there it is… I have been having some writers block so sorry but the next one will not be that long. Thank you all so much for the reviews… and please keep reading and reviewing and feel free to let me know if you have any ideas for the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revenge

A couple days had passed and Kali had woken up the day after returning home. They had all been relieved when she woke but she was still very weak. As a couple days passed she grew stronger and Voldemort noticed the change in her while the others didn't. He knew the reason they didn't notice was because they were changing as well. They still acted the same but they each had a certain hate towards Dumbledore and everyone who stood behind him and who he protected.

Voldemort walked through Riddle manor with a smirk upon his face. He was as happy as could be and the day had finally come to bring Kali completely over to his side. He apparated to Malfoy Manor and walked down to the dungeon ignoring the fearful house elves who greeted him. He walked down through the dank cold dungeons and stood in front of the very last cell. The was a young man curled up in the corner with angry eyes, he felt Voldemort's presence and looked up.

Voldemort smiled and unlocked the door. "Follow me."

Nott looked strangely at him and stood up. He found it difficult since he had been cooped up in that cell for about two weeks. He followed Voldemort as they exited the dungeon and entered the west wing of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort walked into a room and with a flick of his wand the light was on and clothes from a wardrobe flew out and placed themselves on the bed.

"Get cleaned up in the bathroom and get dressed," Voldemort said with a small smirk. "Look presentable. I'll be back in a half hour."

Nott only nodded in confusion and started toward the bathroom to take a shower. He emerged ten minutes later and got dressed. After he was showered, shaved, and dressed nice he waited for Voldemort to return. He only had to wait about five minutes before Voldemort was knocking on the door and walking in. He ushered for Nott to follow him again.

Nott followed him out to the back of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort let out a sigh as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Nott. Nott looked up at him in fear, he was sure that he was going to kill him now. "This is to ensure that you never come near my daughter again," Voldemort said. "Hidaskio," Voldemort whispered.

Nott saw the light green come out of Voldemort's wand. He braced himself by closing his eyes and waited for his death to come. After a moment of nothing happening he opened his eyes to see Voldemort staring at him. "What was that?"

"A spell to make it so you can not come near her again," Voldemort lied. It was actually a spell that made it so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about his plan or about him knowing where he was the whole time. He pointed his wand at him again. "Foledio," he said softly.

Nott saw the light blue spell hit him and again he felt nothing. "And what is that for?"

"Just a precaution incase you find a way around the other spell," he lied again. It actually worked like a tracking device. He would be able to tell where the boy was no matter where he went. "Now leave before I change my mind and decide to just kill you," he said tossing him his wand.

Nott nodded quickly and apparated away.

After he was gone Voldemort pulled out a sheet of parchment and said, "Reveal him," the parchment showed a map of Hogsmeade and he was in the Three Broomsticks. "What an idiot."

Voldemort apparated back to Riddle Manor and found himself in the living room. Kali was curled up in a chair reading a book and Draco was working on his homework for potions on the couch. Voldemort cleared his throat to let them know of his presence. They both looked up and gave him a questioning look wondering what he wanted. Voldemort placed a smirk upon his face. "We found him."

Draco stood up calmly careful not to raise his temper. "Where is he?"

Voldemort looked to Kali who had hate filled eyes. "He is at the Three Broomsticks," he held his hand up to Draco immediately knowing he would disapparate immediately to go kill him. "You both may go there and follow him. Do not… and I repeat… do not approach him until he is completely alone. What you do with him is your choice but do not do anything until there is absolutely no one around," he gave a stern look to Draco. "Understand?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Kali nodded as well. She stood up and nodded to Draco and headed into the parlor to floo to Hogsmeade. As Draco started to pass Voldemort he stopped him and whispered, "Let her do it. She needs to do this herself."

Draco nodded at him. He wanted to kill the bastard for touching Kali but he also knew that he couldn't disobey a direct order from the Dark Lord. He wasn't that stupid. He followed Kali into the parlor and followed right after her when she flooed to Hogsmeade.

Moments later they appeared in Honeydukes. Kali pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. "Scourgify," Her robes immediately became clean from the dust of the fireplace. Draco appeared shortly after her and she did the same for him. He whispered a thanks and she only nodded. She started out of the shop and into the road. It was nearly empty and getting dark. "Good," Kali said. "At least we'll have the cover of dark."

She rounded a corner and saw The Three Broomsticks. Draco stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and frowned. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kali looked down not knowing what answer to give him. Of course she wasn't okay. But she wasn't weak and she wasn't going to show any sign of it in front of Nott. Kali shook her head. "No, I'm not. But I need to do this. That bastard deserves more punishment then I could ever give him."

Draco nodded satisfied with her answer. He followed her to the road that lead to the Shrieking shack. They sat behind a building that was on the corner of the street. Not too far from The Three Broomsticks. They both waited patiently until he would come out. About 15 minutes later they saw him strut out. He looked as if he were on top of the world and it made Kali sick to her stomach. He was walking their way and they both pulled out their wands and looked around to make sure no one would see them.

Seeing that the close was clear Draco pointed his wand at Nott, "Stupefy," Nott had no idea the spell was coming and it hit him dead on. Draco ran out into the street and levitated him towards the Shrieking Shack. Kali followed him and walked the long road to the large shack.

As they approached, Kali headed into the Shack first with her wand out. They went up the stairs and made sure no one was there. Draco took Nott's wand away from him and broke in half and laid it next to him. Kali pointed her wand at him and removed the spell that was binding him.

Nott quickly shuffled around on the floor in confusion. He looked up at the two and moved back in fear. He searched for his wand and saw it a few feet away from him broken in half. He looked back up at them, "What do you want?"

Kali looked at him full of hate. What kind of question was that? They wanted to kill him for attempting to rape her and for trying to prove Draco disloyal to Voldemort. She wanted revenge. She wanted him to suffer. She wanted her nightmares about him to stop. She wanted to be able to get one full night sleep without fear of him trying to hurt her again. Thankfully she spent every night with Draco and she was usually wrapped up in his arms.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you think we want?" he asked him as if it were the most obvious question on earth. He kept his eyes raised at him and watched him intently. He gave Kali a quick glance giving her the sign that he was all hers.

She smirked evilly and raised her wand at him. "Crucio," she hissed sending the curse at him. Nott immediately started to scream in pain and twitch uncontrollably on the floor. Kali let out a small laugh getting pleasure in seeing him in pain. But it wasn't enough. She removed the curse for a moment and allowed him to catch his breath. She thought for a moment. "Sectumsempra," she said quietly. Right as Nott began to calm down he immediately began to scream again when sharp cuts began to penetrate his skin making him bleed everywhere. Kali let out a yawn and smirked over at Draco.

Draco smirked back. "May I have the honors?" he asked hoping he could kill the bastard. Kali nodded. She had her fun and got her revenge and she knew Draco had wanted his as well. Draco smiled turning to Nott, "Avada Kedavra," he hissed sending the deadly curse at him. Nott lay dead on the floor. Draco let out a sigh and walked over to Kali hugging her. "Let's go back," she said kissing her on the forehead.

They both apparated back to Riddle Manor to see Voldemort sitting in his high backed chair in the living room. "So how did it go?" he asked curiously.

"He's dead," Kali said darkly. She was so happy that he was finally dead after all the worry he had put her through. She could now get a peaceful night sleep with her husband. She looked up to Draco and let out a yawn. "Can we go to bed I'm exhausted?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yes of course," he said smiling down at her. "Go ahead and I'll be up in a minute."

Maddy nodded and headed up the stairs to their room. Draco walked over to Voldemort and sat down in a chair near him. "His body is in the Shrieking Shack," he said simply.

Voldemort nodded. "I'll send a death eater there tonight to dispose of his body and inform the Nott's. I'm sure they will not be happy. But they will also not show that to me. So I will get a couple of Death Eaters to watch over them to make sure they don't do anything foolish." 

Draco nodded. "May Kali return to school tomorrow? Or would you like her to get more rest here."

Voldemort shook his head. "No she may return tomorrow. Just keep an eye on her and make sure Snape stays as far away from her as possible. I do not want another mishap like the other day." He had told Kali and the others that Snape had been the one to cause her to become so weak. That he had done some sort of spell to make her pass out and weak. But her time away from her served her well and she was able to get her strength back quickly.

Draco nodded. "I promise to make sure he keeps his distance."

Voldemort nodded. "You may leave," he said as he watched Draco stand up and leave out of his sight. Voldemort smirked. Everything was working perfectly. Kali and Draco had both killed as an act of revenge, they were now his. They would do anything and everything he asked no matter what. And even Harry and Ginny were on their way. The potion had done wonders on all of them. Now all he had to worry about was Snape and Dumbledore. They just couldn't find out the potion he had given them, if they did, they would surely find the cure and slip it to them.


End file.
